7/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَقَدْ خَلَقْنَاكُمْ ثُمَّ صَوَّرْنَاكُمْ ثُمَّ قُلْنَا لِلْمَلآئِكَةِ اسْجُدُواْ لآدَمَ فَسَجَدُواْ إِلاَّ إِبْلِيسَ لَمْ يَكُن مِّنَ السَّاجِدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lekad halaknâkum summe savvernâkum summe kulnâ lil melâiketiscudû li âdeme fe secedû illâ iblîs(iblîse), lem yekun mines sâcidîn(sâcidîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve : ve 2. lekad : andolsun ki 3. halak-nâ-kum : sizi yarattık 4. summe : sonra 5. savver-nâ-kum : size şekil (suret) verdik 6. kul-nâ : biz dedik 7. li el melâiketi : meleklere 8. uscudû : secde edin 9. li âdeme : Âdem'e 10. fe : o zaman 11. secedû : secde ettiler 12. illâ : hariç, ...den başka 13. iblîse : şeytan, iblis 14. lem : olmadı 15. yekun : olur 16. min es sâcidîne : secde edenlerden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Andolsun ki sizi yarattık, sonra bir sûret, bir şekil verdik size, sonra da meleklere, Âdem'e secde edin dedik, hemen secdeye kapandılar, yalnız İblis secde edenlere katılmadı. Ali Bulaç Meali Andolsun, biz sizi yarattık, sonra size suret (biçim-şekil) verdik, sonra meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" dedik. Onlar da İblis'in dışında secde ettiler; o, secde edenlerden olmadı. Ahmet Varol Meali Sizi yarattık, sonra size şekil verdik, sonra meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" dedik. İblis dışında hepsi secde etti. O ise secde edenlerden olmadı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) And olsun ki, sizi yarattık, sonra şekil verdik, sonra meleklere, 'Adem'e secde edin' dedik; İblis'ten başka hepsi secde etti, o secde edenlerden olmadı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Andolsun, sizi yarattık. Sonra size şekil verdik. Sonra da meleklere, “Âdem için saygı ile eğilin” dedik. İblis’ten başka hepsi saygı ile eğildiler. O, saygı ile eğilenlerden olmadı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Andolsun sizi yarattık, sonra size şekil verdik, sonra da meleklere, Âdem'e secde edin! diye emrettik. İblis'in dışındakiler secde ettiler. O secde edenlerden olmadı. Edip Yüksel Meali Sizi yarattık, sonra size biçim verdik, sonra meleklere, 'Adem'e secde edin,' dedik. İblis hariç hepsi secde etti; o secde edenlerden olmadı. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gerçek şu ki, önce sizi yarattık, sonra size şekil verdik, sonra da meleklere: «Adem'e secde edin!» dedik; hemen secde ettiler, ancak İblis secde edenlerden olmadı. Andolsun ki, sizi yarattık, sonra size suret verdik. Sonra da, «Âdem'e secde ediniz,» diye meleklere emrettik, derhal secde ettiler. Ancak iblis, o secde edenlerden olmadı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hakıkat sizi evvela halkettik, sonra size sûret verdik, sonra da Melâikeye dedik ki «Âdeme secde edin» hemen secde ettiler, ancak İblis secde edenlerden olmadı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Muhammed Esed Evet, gerçekten de sizi yarattık, sonra size biçim verdik; ve sonra meleklere: "Ademin önünde secde edin!" dedik. Bunun üzerine, İblisin dışında, onlar(ın hepsi) secde ettiler; (bir tek) o secde edenlerin arasında yer almadı. Suat Yıldırım Sizi Biz yarattık, sonra size şekil verdik. Peşinden de meleklere: "Haydi, hürmet için secde edin Âdem’e!" dedik. Onların hepsi hemen secde ettiler, yalnız İblis dayattı. Secde edenlerden olmadı. Süleyman Ateş Meali Sizi yarattık, sonra size biçim verdik, sonra da meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" dedik; hepsi secde ettiler, yalnız İblis etmedi, o secde edenlerden olmadı. Şaban Piriş Meali Sizi yaratmış sonra da şekil vermiştik. Sonra, meleklere: “Adem için secde edin.” dedik. İblis dışında hemen secde ettiler. O, secde edenlerden olmadı. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz sizi yarattık, size bir suret verdik, meleklere de 'Âdem'e secde edin' dedik. Onlar da secde ettiler-İblis hariç. O, secde edenlerden değildi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Andolsun ki sizi yarattık, sonra sizi biçimlendirdik, sonra da meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" dedik. Onlar da secde ettiler. Ama İblis etmedi, secde edenlerden olmadı o. Yusuf Ali (English) It is We Who created you and gave you shape;(996) then We bade the angels bow down to Adam, and they bowed down; not so Iblis; He refused to be of those(997) who bow down. * M. Pickthall (English) And We created you, then fashioned you, then told the angels: Fall ye prostrate before Adam! And they fell prostrate, all save Iblis, who was not of those who make prostration. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Evet, gerçekten de sizi yarattık, sonra size biçim verdik; (9) ve sonra meleklere: "Âdem'in önünde secde edin!" dedik. Bunun üzerine, İblis'in dışında, onlarhepsi secde ettiler; (bir tek) o secde edenlerin arasında yer almadı. (10) 9 - Birbiri ardınca bu iki ifade -"sizi yarattık "yaşayan organizmalar olarak size can verdik" ve sizi biçimlendirdik" da "size insan olarak biçim verdik"- bireysel anlamda, rüşeym safhasından başlayarak gelişimini tamamlayıncaya kadar insanın bedensel gelişme sürecini olduğu kadar insan soyunun evrimini de îma etmektedir. 10 - Allah'ın meleklerine Hz. Âdem'in önünde "secde edin" biçimindeki temsîlî buyruğu hakkında 2:30-34'e ve ilgili dipnotlara bakınız. Bu surede Hz. Âdem kıssasına geçmeden önce bütün insanlığa yöneltildiği görülen hitap açıkça göstermektedir ki bu ifade örgüsü içinde Âdem ismi bütün bir insan soyunu simgelemektedir. Batılı bilginler, çok kere iblîs sözcüğünün, İngilizcedeki "devil" sözcüğünün de kendisinden türediği Yunanca diábolos sözcüğünün bozulmuş bir şekli olduğuna kesin gözüyle bakarlar. Oysa, ortada İslam öncesi Arapların bu ya da başka herhangi bir mitolojik terimi Yunanlılardan iktibas ettiklerini gösteren en küçük bir delil olmamasına karşılık, Yunanlıların mitolojik terimlerinin pek çoğunu (bazı tanrı isimleri ve onların işlevleri de dahil) çok erken dönem güney Arabistan uygarlıklarından ödünç aldıkları bilinen, isbatı yapılan bir husustur (karş. Encyclopaedia of Islam I, 379 vd.). Bunun içindir ki, Yunanca diábolos sözcüğünün, "ümitsizliğe kapılmak", "ümidini kesmek", "ruhen çökmek, yıkılmak" gibi anlamlara gelen eblese fiil kökünden türemiş olan ve Arapça'da şu cennetten kovulan "düşmüş, aşağılanmış" meleğe isim olarak kullanılan iblis sözcüğünün Helenleşmiş bir versiyonu olduğunu düşünmek daha akla yakındır (bkz. Lane I, 248). "İftiracı, kara çalan" anlamına gelen ve Yunanca'da "karşıya şey atmak" anlamındaki diaballein fiillinden türemiş olan diábolos isminin öz-be-öz Yunanca bir kökenden gelmesi tek başına bu hipotezi çürütmeye yetmez; çünkü yabancı isimleri Helenleştirmeleriyle tanınan Greklerin "iblîs" ismini, anlam alanıyla birlikte, kendileri için çok daha bildik bir lafız olan diábolos terimiyle özdeşleştirmiş olmaları son derece anlaşılabilir bir şeydir. Hemen sonraki ayette "ateşten" yaratılmış olduğu belirtilen İblis'in beyanatı konusunda bkz. 38. sure, 60. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri